


Duties of Hell

by WanderingWolf666



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All the demons are scared of Lucifer, Chloe Decker (mentioned) - Freeform, Demons, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lucifer in Hell, Lucifer misses Chloe, Mazikeen Smith (Mentioned) - Freeform, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 04, hell loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWolf666/pseuds/WanderingWolf666
Summary: Lucifer is back in Hell, and had given the demons special orders. Zemios has the best day of his demonic life when he finds a soul that claims to know Chloe Decker.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Duties of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this idea popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. So, here we are. I hope you enjoy!

Zemios, along with the other demons of Hell, was walking towards the very center of the brimstone realm. 

Lord Lucifer had requested that all demons come to his home for an announcement, and Zemios was very excited; Lord Lucifer had just returned from Earth. 

Another demon bumped into his flesh-stripped arm as she rushed past, to catch up with another demon. He righted himself, brushing off the dirt and kept walking. 

The falling ash was floating all around him. It was dark and the stone passage walls rose up around him like waves about to crash down, but Zemios had lived in Hell his entire life, with the rest of his siblings, so he was used to it. 

The demons wore clothes crafted from black leather, buckles, and metal adornments, though some wore nothing at all. 

The sounds of footsteps filled the musty air, and the screams of the damned were ringing out, loud and clear. Every soul would be in a default Hell-loop while the demons were occupied. 

They burst out into an enormous clearing where thousands of demons were milling around. 

Zemios gazed up at Lord Lucifer’s throne in veneration.

There was no order, how could there be, when the crowd was all demons?

But Zemios knew that as soon as Lord Lucifer arrived, he would be met with instant respect, mixed in with a splash of fear. 

The demons had been shown many a time what happens to those who refused his orders. 

Demons pointed at the sky and shouted as they spotted the leathery, bat-like wings of their King. 

Lucifer landed on the throne with his Devil face in full view. 

The demons erupted into shouts, many of them had not seen Lucifer since he had arrived. 

Zemios watched reverently as his Lord roared for silence.

It instantly fell over the crowd. 

Lucifer switched back to his normal form, and his angel wings shined behind him, casting bright rays around his figure. 

As soon as Lord Lucifer settled into the throne, the demons fell to one knee. 

Lucifer eyed his subjects’ kneeling forms. 

Zemios stared at the ground while his King watched them.

“Rise,” commanded Lucifer, and the demons did. 

“I have called you today to discuss matters of the utmost importance. Firstly, a new rule shall be put in place. If any of you should notice a soul that is from Los Angeles, and knows Chloe Decker, report to Galious immediately,”

He gestured to the demon, who was standing on a platform a few meters below him. 

The demons mumbled in understanding. 

“Secondly, I acknowledge that my absence had been long, but that does not mean in the slightest that I have wavered. I am still your King.” 

Another murmur of consent. 

“And finally, it seems that you have managed to keep Hell from falling into total disarray in my absence,” he said indifferently, “Congratulations,”

The demons cheered. 

Lucifer vanished in a whirl of snowy white feathers. 

Zemios grinned, things would be so much better now that Lord Morningstar had returned. 

+++

Zemios entered one of the cells of Hell, the soul within was new and Zemios was excited to see what the Hell loops had dished up this time. 

When he entered, he transformed into a human man wearing a leather jacket and denim trousers. He had a gun in his hand and was obviously playing the part of a criminal. 

He moved through the actions the crook had taken in real life as though he had done them a thousand times, which he would have to. 

The landscape around him was obviously LA. 

He spotted the damned soul instantly, it was a cop. 

Zemios’ heart skipped a beat.

Chloe Decker, the human Lord Lucifer wanted to know about, was a cop from LA. 

He switched back to his normal self and the Hell-loop folded into a plain brimstone room. The soul looked around, confused.

“W-where am I?” he asked

“Hell,” replied Zemios, as though it was nothing important. “Do you know anyone called Chloe Decker?”

“Uh, yeah. We work together,” 

Worked, Zemios mentally corrected him. 

“You have to come with me,” he said, grabbing the soul and rushing from the cell. 

The man flinched when Zemios’ tendon-and-sinew-formed arm touched him. 

Zemios didn’t notice. 

He was about to actually enter Lord Lucifer’s tower. 

This was officially the best day of his life.

+++

“What is it Zem?” Galious asked his brother. 

Despite Galious being a higher-ranking demon than him, Zemios and Galious were still siblings and they treated each other as such.

“I’ve got a soul that knows Chloe Decker,” Zemios replied, dragging the police officer forward. 

“Right. I’m busy so just go right on up. Lucifer will be excited,” Galious said, sharpening his knives. 

Zemios gasped slightly. He was going to actually talk to Lord Lucifer. 

“Thanks, Gali!” he almost squealed. 

Galious rolled his eyes. Zemios was a younger demon and was easily excited. 

He ascended the stairs, towing the cop along behind him. 

He knocked thrice on the huge wooden door to Lord Lucifer’s quarters. 

The door swung open on its own and Zemios shielded his eyes from the divine glow radiating from the enormous wings that spread from Lucifer’s back. 

“What is it Zemios?” asked Lucifer. 

Zemios grinned, Lord Lucifer knew his name!

“I’ve found a soul that claims to know Chloe Decker, sir,” Zemios explained. 

Lucifer rolled his shoulders and his wings disappeared, making the room appear dingy. 

Zemios turned to go but Lucifer held up his hand.

“Stay.” He ordered. 

Zemios stood at the side of the room. 

“Lucifer?” gasped the cop “Where have you been dude? Decker said you went to help with your family business in Florida!” 

“That’s what the Detective has been telling people?” Lucifer chuckled. “As I’m sure Zemios had informed you, Detective Adams, this is Hell. And I am the Devil,” 

Adams just stared. 

“How is the Detective? Is she alright?” asked Lucifer, switching to a more serious demeanour. 

“Uh, yeah, she’s fine. It’s obvious she misses you. Can we go back to the part about you being, the… the Devil?!” spluttered to cop.

“What about Miss Lopez and Daniel?” questioned Lucifer

“Everyone’s fine. Decker partnered up with that scary chick,” 

Lucifer snorted, ‘scary chick’ could only mean Maze. 

“Thank you Zemios, if you would escort Detective Adams back to his cell now,” Lucifer said, nodding at Zemios. 

“Yes, my King,” said Zemios, trying to not let his excitement show. 

As he walked out of the room, the door swung shut behind him. 

Zemios barely noticed the cop’s screams for mercy. 

He actually spoke to Lord Lucifer. 

Lord Lucifer thanked him. 

Now this, was the best day of Zemios’ life.   



End file.
